Re:fun at the beach
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Nero, Virgil and Danta all go to the beach where they meet some Yaoi fan girl that might just prove to be some help. Re posted Warning 3-some lemons


**I don't own Devil may cry so I don't get any of the money. I don't own the other charters they are real people and or my friends and one's me. WARNING this is a yaoi lemon. So if you don't like don't read. Also my spelling and grammar still suck but I've been getting better. **

Nero and Vergil were sitting on couch. Nero was watching some random show that had no point whatsoever while Vergil had a book open on his lap. When Danta come running into the room. "I can't believe your just sitting around here I mean it's our first day off in who knows how long." Dante said as he stood in front of the two blocking the younger hunters view of the older then hell TV. Vergil looked up from his book to his twin then back down as he marked his page.

"Then what do you say we do?" The older twin asked as he put his book on the coffee table, while Nero tried to look around the older hunter.

"Why not a bar or club?" Dante said as he thought. The youngest of the three gave up on watching the TV knowing that the other wasn't going to move out of the way.

"I kind of want to go to the beach," He said as he looked over to the twins.

"The beach it is," Dante said with a grin plastered on his face. "Better start packing." Once there bags were packed they loaded everything up in Dante's red topless car beaten up car and left. The drive was very boarding but they couldn't wait to get in the cool water. When the three devil hunters got there, they when straight for the changing room to get in there suits. Dante come out first, his lightly tan skin was showing that made his silver hair, blue eyes and well belt body stand out more. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of red swim shorts that stopped above his knees. Vergil come out next, he looked the same as his twin. The only real different between the two was Vergil was wearing a pair of blue shorts and the look on his face. Nero was lost to come out, he looked just like the twin only a bit smaller and had a demon arm on his right side that was now covered in bandages and his blue, red and green swim shorts. Most people thought that all three were brothers but the only reason Nero looked like the twins was that his demon arm had come from their father who somehow made him look like him and the twins. The brother looked over to Nero; the red twin had a huge grin on his face while the other just had a small smirk.

Dante went surfing, Vergil was reading a book under an umbrella while Nero was walking around on the white sand shore. As he was walking a beach ball hit him in the head knocking him to the ground. He looked up to see three girls running at him.

"I'm sorry about that," A short brown hair girl said as she picked up the colorful ball. "Miranda doesn't know her own strength." He looked at the other two girls, one had long brown wavy hair and the other had short hair with lots of colors in it. They were all wearing swim suit with shorts over them.

"I don't," The girl with long hair said. "It's more fun that way." After saying that she giggles evilly.

"Really sorry, by the way I'm Amanda and that's Torrey." The colorful girl said giggling a bit.

"Any way what's your name?" Torrey asked as the other two girls snuck off. As the two were talking the twins were watching. After a minute Amanda ran back to the two and took the ball from her friend then ran back.

"What are you looking at?" She asked Miranda as she look in the direction she was starring to see the two sexy twins.

"Those two want the guy I hit with the ball." She said as she looked back and forth.

"REAL LIVE YAOI!" She yelled and she put her arms up in the air dropping the ball.

"Keep it down," the long haired girl said as she covered her friend's mouth. "I have a plan."

"Want to explain?"

"Just go along with me," She said as they started walking back over to Torrey.

"So are you from around here?" Miranda asked as she walked.

"No," He said as Miranda looked him over.

"So dose a sexy man like you have a name?" Amanda asked making Nero blush a bright red.

"It's Nero," He answered still blushing seven shades of red. As Miranda was talking to him Torrey pulled Amanda a side.

"What are you guys doing?" Amanda just pointed to the twin and said 'yaoi' and they both started to fangirl. While the two were talking, the twin started walking over to them.

"There you are Kid," Dante said as Nero turned to face him.

"We were about to have the watermelon. If you ladies want you can join us." The blue twin asked as he turned to the girls.

"Watermelon!" Amanda said as she started jumping up and down.

"Sorry she's like a kid who just got a cookie most of the time."

"I'm not," Amanda said as she crossed her arms over her chest as she sat on the ground.

"But sorry we can't we need to get home before it get too late." Miranda kissed Nero's cheek making him blushed more, then started to walk away. "See you around."

"But yaoi," Amanda said pouting once they were out of hearing range.

"We'll come back once we have the video camera." Was said and they all started to giggle.

:3

"So who were they?" Dante asked as he put a blanket on the sand.

"Just some girls who live around here," The younger hunter said as he sat down.

"Well you seem interested in them," Vergil said trying not to sound pissed as his brother cut the watermelon.

"Let's just have the melon," The red twin said as he hand both of them a rather large piece.

"This watermelon taste kind of weird," Nero said after a few bites.

"It tastes fine to me," Dante said as he took another large bite.

"Alright," The youngers in the group said as he took another bite. After around his third piece the kid was getting red and was a little light headed.

"Want another one kid,"

"Sure," Nero said as he took the piece and started eating.

"It look like it will be getting dark soon," Vergil said as he looked at the red sky. Nero giggled a little almost falling over, making the other to look over to the younger with a grin.

"Looks like the vodka is working," Dante said as the three girl come back and hid behind a rock nearby. Vergil moved behind the youngest as his brother was at the front. "Do you want him here are some place else."

"Here's fine," Vergil said as the other worked on getting the other shorts off.

"Wait what are you guys doing?" Nero asked with slurred words, blushing as Dante pulled the blue, red and green swim shorts down the long pale legs. As Dante was doing this Vergil said kissing the youngest males neck every now and again sucking leave nice dark purple marks.

"He's still soft," The blue twin said as he looked between Nero's legs. "Why don't you take care of that brother." He said then watched his younger twin put his head between the others legs kissed the head waking it up a bit. Then he took it in his mouth and started to bob his head. Dante started taking more in his mouth making Nero curved his back into Vergil's chest. Once he thought he was hard enough he pulled off but not before give the underside a nice good lick. "As punishment for flirting with those girls I think he should prepare himself." Vergil said with a slight grin plastered on his face.

"Sounds good to me," The red twin said with a grin as he dripped Nero's human hand into some watermelon juice. After that he moved them to his waiting rectum. "Better hurry or we might have to go inside before you're fully prepared," Dante said as he as the younger hunter slowly pushed to of his fingers inside. The alcohol in his system making him more relaxed. He moved his finger as the twins worked on his neck leaving marks so that way girls wouldn't hit on him again. He soon pushed in another finger and when he was about to pull them out he was stopped. "Might want to put in one more at least before you stop. Otherwise it might hurt even more." Nero nodded as he pushed one more inside his unused hole. After about ten stretches he pulled them fully out.

"Do you want to go first brother?" Vergil said as he moved the youngest of the group so that he was on his hand a knees.

"I think we should both go," He said grinning, while looked over the other. The other nodded as he moved so that he was ready. Dante want in first watch the young adult moan. He gave a few thrusts before his brother started slowing going inside joining him in the tight heat. Nero squirmed a bit at the feeling of being this full. Both twins where huge thanks to their demon blood as having both inside made him feel like he was going to be ripped in two. "It's going to be ok just relax," Vergil said as he petted the other's head softly.

"Let's see you relax with this much in your ass." Nero said panting trying his best to adjust to the feeling.

"Just tell us when we can move." The youngest soon started moving his hips back into the other two trying to get them to move. The twins took the hint and started thrusting listening to their cute uke moan. They soon find rheum where when one pulled out the other would go back in each one hitting his prostate dead on. With each thrust that was made Nero got tighter and tighter showing that he was close to release.

"I'm gonna…" He moaned out which made the others go faster inside him. It didn't take long before Nero screamed the twin's names and came all over the sand and blanket under him. The twins where next cuming with what almost sounded like a growl. After that the fangirls closed their camera and ran off not want to get caught and there yaoi taken away. The twins looked down to see that the youngest hunter was now out cold.

"Looks like there gone." Virgil said as he looked over to where the fangirls where hiding.

"I can't believe they thought we didn't know, but we should make them make us a copy and that video." Dante said with a grin.

**The end!**

**Manda- So what did you all think**

**Danta- Let's do it again**

**Virgil- For once I have to agree with my brother. **

**Nero- Let's not a say we did.**

**Manda- You know you had fun. **

**Nero- *Blushes* I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Manda- Sure you don't anyway I hope everyone likes. **


End file.
